deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the series of the same name, as well as a protagonist from the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 51st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, where he fought against Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. History Donkey Kong is the grandson of Cranky Kong and the son of Donkey Kong Jr. He is the leader of the DK crew and resides in Kongo Jungle, where he protects a large stash of bananas. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 6'1" | 185 cm (on knuckles) *Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg *Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape" *According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island *Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat *Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years Abilities & Weapons *Tremendous strength & durability *Giant Punch **If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power *Hand Slap **Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the environment *Weaponry **Coconut Shooter ***Holds up to 20 homing coconuts **Orange Grenades ***Actual fruit turned into actual explosives Feats *Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean *Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them *Can tank point-blank cannonball fire *Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together *Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occassions Weaknesses & Stupidity *Immensely stupid *As lazy as he is unintelligent **Motivated exclusively by bananas... and sometimes his loved ones *Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength *Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily Gallery Donkey Kong.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Giant Punch.png|Giant Punch Hand Slap.png|Hand Slap Donkey Kong - Coconut Shooter copy.png|Donkey Kong wielding the Coconut Shooter Orange Grenade.png|Orange Grenade Trivia *Donkey Kong is the 16th Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Kirby, and with the next nine being Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the ninth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise and Kirby, and with the next six being Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He is the third Nintendo character to fight against a Sega character, after Mario and Luigi, and with the next one being Mewtwo. **He is the seventh Mario character to appear, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach and Luigi, and with the next two being Bowser and Wario. ***He is the third Mario character to win, after Yoshi and Princess Peach, and with the next one being Mario. *Donkey Kong is the fourth winner to roar in victory, after Blastoise, Godzilla and Goliath, and with the next two being Doomsday and Mechagodzilla. *Donkey Kong is the last of the eight starter characters in the original ''Super Smash Bros. to appear. References * Donkey Kong on Wikipedia * Donkey Kong on the Super Mario Wiki * Donkey Kong on the Donkey Kong Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Mascots Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users